


Patience Honey-KookTae

by I_Need_Taekook



Category: bangtanboys - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Bottom Taehyung, Nipple Play, Omega Taehyung, Smut, Top Jungkook, Werewolf AU, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Taekook/pseuds/I_Need_Taekook
Summary: Taehyung is on his heat, and well yeah you know that happens





	Patience Honey-KookTae

Taehyung was currently on his heat, he was sitting in the middle of science class when it first started. The burning feeling, the uncontrollable arousal seeping into the air announcing to every freaking werewolf in the school the omega was very venerable. The need and want for his alpha mate to be with him at the time was increasing tremendously, fuck if Jeongguk was here at the moment Taehyung would have entirely forgotten there even was other students.

 

The two would’ve given the class a nice show.

 

When Taehyung's heat first started Jeongguk wasn't in the school he was off campus, but he could feel that something was wrong with his mate and made his way over to the boy.

 

Taehyung had left the science room to go to the bathroom, even though he knew full well how much safer the classroom was for him in his current state. The thirsty alphas wouldn't dare attempt anything in a full class with the teachers around. But he was too caught up in the fact that he needed to find his mate, he needed this feeling gone. Taehyung walked through the school halls holding onto his head because of the massive headache this damned heat was giving him. He was about to pull out his phone to text Jeongguk when someone pulled him into the janitor’s closet.

 

"Well, well where's your alpha now little omega?" Another alpha smirked down at Taehyung lust filled eyes and his hands were touching places Taehyung only wanted Jeongguk to touch. This alpha was planning on taking him here in a fucking janitors closet!

 

"Let m-me go bitch" Taehyung mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, but he wasn’t his cocky self on his heat. The omega would contact his mate through that telepathy shit werewolves could do, but again the fucking heat was making his wolf weak.

 

The fucking thirsty alpha chuckled an evil smirk on his ugly ass face, “and what are you going to do about it omega?”

 

Taehyung opened his mouth to say something but the alpha smashed his lips onto his, leaving behind a biter taste, fuck he wasn’t even good at kissing! Taehyung attempted pushing the other off of him but he was weak, lucky for him Jeongguk turned up at the school, unlucky for him he didn’t know where he was as of now. The brunet bit down harshly on the alphas bottom lip making the other pull back, and groan in pain also calling Taehyung a bitch in the process, “Ge-get off me fucker!” He exclaimed, “Jeongguk is going to f-fucking kill you, asshole.”

 

Again, the other chuckled, “and where is he now, hm? Not here, and you need to be fucked, so I’ll fill the spot.”

 

“Why the fuck would I want your fucking elf dick?” Taehyung spat back, moving as far away from the other as he could in the small spacing of the closet, “besides the only one I want touching me is Guk so fuck off.” Taehyung moved his hand down to the door handle attempting to open the door, but the alpha noticed and grabbed both of the omegas wrist pinning them above his head.

 

“Tsk, tsk trying to escape?” the alpha questioned his face way to fucking close to Taehyungs, “now what a bad boy”

 

“F-for real g-get off me you prick!” Taehyung yelled this time, honestly hoping some person walking by would hear or something, he was getting desperate, and for some reason he was actually scared of this male. Luckily Jeongguk was walking by, he heard his mate in distress and he really didn’t like that.

 

Jeongguk swiftly opened the door causing Taehyung to stumble back into his arms, the raven haired alpha eyed the other alpha with the most evil look in his eye. He was going to rip this bitches head from his shoulders for touching his Taehyung. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he was glaring daggers into the other, his arms were wrapped protectively around his omega. 

 

The other alpha’s eyes were wide, “H-hey J-jeon. I-I was ju―” he didn’t finish his sentence, since the mated alpha punched him square in the jaw, breaking it in the process.   
In one quick motion Jeongguk lifted Taehyung bridal style and started leaving the school to his car. He gently sat the omega in the passenger’s seat, he looked deeply into Taehyung’s eyes examining them with such care it made Taehyungs heart swell. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

 

“N-no he d-didn’t, b-but Guk-gukkie… I really n-need you so fucking bad right now.” Taehyung stated looking up at the younger with large puppy eyes, he was sweating a bit from coming in contact with his beloved mate. The omegas eyes turned a bright blue colour indicating he was on his heat. But Jeongguk could tell just by the scent leaking from his love.

 

Jeongguk waisted no time in getting into the driver’s seat, he sped off so fucking fast, that even the Flash would be jealous. Jeongguk drove them to his house because he lived alone, since his parents abandoned him. And at this moment he loved that he lives alone. The alpha gripped the steering wheel tightly, he was distracted by the sweet smell of Taehyungs arousal, and Taehyung was getting even more turned on by the youngers muscle that were showing due to the tight grip. They were both so fucking turned on right now and neither could wait to get to the house. 

 

Finally, they had reached his house, Jeongguk quickly got out of the vehicle. Taehyung sat panting, sweating, and whining. Whenever he was on heat he was a completely different person, needier, whinier, compared to his usually hotheaded persona. The alpha made his way over to the other side of the vehicle, swung Taehyung’s door open, then picked up the omega gently. As Taehyung wrapped his arms around the youngers neck and his legs were secured tightly around Jeongguks waist. 

 

Jeongguk was mad at the other alpha that dared touch his omega, his mate, his Taehyung. But revenge on that fucker would come later right now all that mattered was his needy, quivering mate.

 

The door was opened slower than the two would’ve liked but they couldn’t really help that part, Jeongguk wasn’t going to break down his door, and the key wouldn’t go in   
the lock. “Come on you stupid piece of shit.” The raven-haired male mumbled to himself while struggling with the key. Taehyung gave out a loud whine at the pace it was taking, his heat was killing him and this wasn’t helping all that much. 

 

“Hurry Guk.” Taehyung whined, he rubbed his clothed erection against Jeongguks abs trying to get any type of friction at the moment. A moan slipped past his pink, wet lips, and he buried his head deeper into the others chest, “G-Gukkie…” 

 

Jeongguk gave out a loud groan, he tried keeping his cool, “Y-yeah, yeah I’m going.” His member was also growing very hard and wanted friction, all those little noises leaving Taehyung’s lips, and the very, very arousing sent that was leaking from the omega were turning Jeongguk on, and because of that he was rushing.

 

When Jeongguk had finally reached his bedroom, he closed the door and slammed Taehyung up against the wall beside it. Taehyung groaned in pain but that so changed to moans of pleasure when Jeongguk smashed his lips against the elders, their tongues danced together, earning loud moans from the both of them.

 

The bigger male groaned once again when Taehyung rubbed himself against his lower abdomen. The lights were out and there was a small stream of light seeping in through the closed curtains. It wasn’t a very romantic setting, but neither was the moment, right now the room was filled to the brim with lust. Jeongguk pulled away from the kiss only to attach his lips onto the others jaw, quickly working his way down to the junction where Taehyungs neck and shoulder met. The male licked the area he had marked the day the two had accepted each other, which brought a loud moan erupt from the back of Taehyungs throat.

 

The omega gasped out, “Ah! Shit!” when Jeongguks fangs first buried themselves into his flesh, but the very short-lived pain turned to pleasure and he was back moaning out the youngers name once again. “Mhn! G-Gukkie... please f-fuck me.” Jeongguk, pulled back a little, then licked the spot over again. The alpha moved back far enough that he was still holding Taehyung up against the wall, but back enough to slide the shirt off himself, then his mate. 

 

His hands roamed up the smaller body, to Taehyung’s nipples one of his thumbs pushed down on the erected left bud. While his other hand was pinching and playing with the right, “AH! G-Guk! Mhnnn” Jeongguks lips were leaving love bites all over Taehyung’s exposed skin, anywhere and everywhere he could. “S-sstop t-teasing- Ahhhh!” Taehyung hung his head low, there was almost no strength in his to even lift it right now. “P-please g-g-guk…” there was a tightening feeling in his stomach, he knew he was going to come undone just from this nipple play and Jeongguk leaving marks on his skin. “G-guk… I—” Taehyung came with a cry of Jeongguks name. 

 

Jeongguk was quiet, other than the few grunts and moans that would slip from his bruised lips. After Taehyung had came, Jeongguk moved away from the wall his hands placed on the others slim waist as his mouth still left wonderful marks on the others tan skin.   
Taehyung was panting even more now, his vision was slightly blurred from his orgasm, even after that he was still painfully hard though. “g-guk…” he panted out, “please.”

 

“Patience honey” Jeongguk mumbled into the omegas flesh, making him whimper at the feeling. Jeongguk moved them off the wall, he laid Taehyung gently on the soft mattress without another thought the larger male ripped off Taehyung’s jeans and boxers. A shocked gasp slipped past Taehyungs mouth, he wasn’t expecting that but he also wasn’t complaining. “Shit Tae.” Jeongguk said, the sight he was seeing was perfect, Taehyung was wreaked, his face was flushed, mouth open, drool falling from the corner of his pink bruised lips. His still hard as fuck boner leaking precum and covered with his last release as well. His pink hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation, wanting more than what was happening. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

 

The younger male discarded his own pants and underwear, throwing them with the ripped fabric of Taehyung’s old clothes. “Tae, baby I want you to suck me off.” He said laying back against the headboard of the bed, Jeongguks tone was a soft but demanding one. It confused the omega just a little. 

 

Yet he still crawled over to his mate, in a seductive way, swaying his hips and biting his bottom lip. “Yes sir.” He smirked when a growl emitted from the alpha. Taehyung was going to be a tease, even if he wanted to be completely fucked into the mattress he wanted to make it hard for the younger to control himself. 

 

He brought his hands up to the others dick, pumped it a few times before gently placing his lips on the tip leaving light kisses. Jeongguk groaned out, “come on Tae.” 

 

Taehyung sat back on the others thighs, “Patience… kookie.” He smiled mocking the younger, he wanted everything to go so fast, but fast ruins the mood in his mind. Jeongguk nodded for Taehyung to continue what he was doing, so Taehyung did he positioned himself in front of the alpha’s crotch, licking his lips.

 

After teasing Jeongguk with enough kisses, kitten licks, licking from base to tip then starting over Taehyung finally took Jeongguks entire length in to his mouth, earning a long content groan from the other. The raven-haired alpha slipped his fingers through the others sweaty brown locks, he tugged on them roughly loving the reaction and vibrations that engulfed his dick. Taehyung’s lips and tongue wrapped around his shaft sent him in to a state of pure bliss. “Ah Fuck Tae.”

 

After a small amount of time working on Jeongguks dick Taehyung lifted his head with a loud pop, he stared into the youngers beautiful yellow eye’s. He calmly moved his way up to straddling Jeongguk, his eye’s staying locked with the others. He moved himself so that he was straddling his mate’s waist, he pushed his lips against the youngers waiting ones. Then pulled back but was still close enough that when he talked his lips would brush against his alphas “Let me ride you.” 

 

“Anything you want baby,” Taehyung smiled kissing him deeply again, the older worked to position Jeongguks dick at his pink hole, “Wait, you’re not prepped.” Jeongguk warned, worry laced his voice.

 

“I don’t care, I’ve waited long enough.” Taehyung mumbled into his lover’s lips. Then sunk down, the youngers large thick cock buried deep in him. Both males groaned loudly, Taehyungs face shifted to a painful look, and Jeongguks full of pleasure. “A-ah f-fuck!”

 

Jeongguk brought his hands to the others slim waist drawing circles onto the flesh, “Wait for a moment okay? Don’t hurt yourself.” Taehyung was loving this, but Jeongguk was right, he needed to wait.

 

Once the omega felt he was ready he slowly lifted himself so that only Jeongguks tip was in his hole, then slammed himself down, screaming out in pleasure, “Ah!” he repeated this action till Jeongguk moving up slowly then slamming himself back down. The pace was slow but every time Jeongguks dick would be buried deeply in him it was a hard and sharp pain that would send waves of pleasure up the bright blue-eyed omega. He was still searching for his bundle of nerves that sent him over the edge.  
He moved himself so Jeongguks cock would hit his prostate, he kept looking and looking but for some reason couldn’t find it. Jeongguk smirked watching his perfect mate bounce up and down on his cock searching for his own prostate but was unsuccessful in finding it. A thought crossed the alphas head, when Taehyung lifted himself again, instead of letting Taehyung go back down on his own. Jeongguk tightened his grip on the olders waist, he bucked his hips up and at the same time guided Taehyung down harshly against his hips. “Ah! F-fuck! M-mmnn” Taehyungs head flew back, his mouth wide open. White strings of his release landed everywhere.

 

Shortly after Jeongguk shot his load deeply up into the omega, making his stomach swell a little. Taehyung was panting on top of the younger, his head laying on Jeongguks sweaty chest breathing deeply. Jeongguk brought his hand up running his fingers gently through the omegas hair, “Good now?”

 

Taehyung silently nodded, he lifted his head so his chin was placed on the others chest, “I love you, you know, that right?” Jeongguk nodded warm smile on his face. 

 

“I love you too,” he was about to help Taehyung off when the older stopped him,

 

“I want to stay like this, please” 

 

“okay.”

 

And they fell asleep like that Taehyung laying on top of Jeongguk whose dick was still buried deeply inside him.


End file.
